


Detention

by mrsbonniemellark



Series: High School Sweethearts [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Detention, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta land themselves in detention for making out when they’re supposed to be in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

One hour. That’s how long they’re supposed to stay here. In detention. Katniss still can't believe they got  _detention_. **  
**

She was so happy to see Peeta that morning before school. He found her by her locker, his backpack slung over one shoulder and smiled so wide she thought she could see every bracket on his braces. He was her boyfriend now. Her _boyfriend_. Which meant she could kiss him anytime she felt like it, he'd told her. So she dropped her orange backpack and she did. She kissed him. His own backpack fell to the floor and he pushed her up against her locker. The lock dug into her back but she didn't care, she didn't _care_. She just wanted _more_. The insides of his lips were rough with calluses from his braces and she hadn't expected it to feel so _good_. Why hadn’t they kissed like this before? 

She heard a bell going off and knew they had to get to class but she didn’t stop and neither did he.

Her fingers slid beneath his shirt to clutch at his back and she pulled him so tightly against her that he groaned into her mouth. He pulled back from her mouth and she made a frustrated noise, thinking he was stopping, but he just moved to kiss her cheek, her ear, her neck and she tilted her head to grant him access. _Oh_. His lips on her neck. It felt so good, so impossibly good. She marveled at how much skin she had, that there were so many places left on her he’d never kissed. She wanted him to kiss her everywhere, and she wanted to do the same to him.

Another bell went off and she couldn’t remember if it was the ten-minute warning bell or not. Surely it was, though the hallway was empty now... It was hard to think with Peeta’s lips on her neck. She dragged his mouth back to hers and kissed him hard. She felt so very warm, from the ends of her fingers to the tips of her soul and she didn’t want to ever stop kissing him.

A voice sounded very close to them but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Peeta pushed them away with one arm and kept kissing her and she loved him for it. But they didn’t leave. The word “detention” brought them to their senses like a bolt of lightning

It was 8:15, which meant they were officially skipping class and could be punished as such. She still couldn’t believe they’d been kissing for that long. Surely it had been only a minute or two? Not almost _thirty_...

Katniss glances over at Peeta next to her and he smiles, blushing. Surely that means he’s thinking of what landed them here too. She opens her mouth to say something--

“Hey! Romeo and Juliet! _No talking_!” Mr. Abernathy’s voice rings out in the quiet room. Every desk in the room is filled and yet you could hear a pin drop. _Fine_ , Katniss thinks, turning back to the homework she’d laid out on her desk. The more math homework she did now, the less she’d have to do later, and that meant more time she could spend kissing Peeta...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)


End file.
